Bite Club
by ErinGrl101
Summary: Okay, so I'm in the process of writing a story about a grade 8 vampire club where a girl, the leader is trying to be destroyed by her friends and boyfriend.


**Bite Club  
Chapter 1**

Lana Shade sighed as she walked to her next class, ignoring stares from the bottom feeders. _People_ her father called them. _Yeah and I'm the Pope, _she thought twisting her hair into a pony tail. The snap of her Jimmy Choo's on the marble floor echoed eerily around Archard hall of Saint Luz Prepatory. The school was named after Dawson Luz a priest of Downtown Toronto claiming to have scared away all the vampires in the late 1700's.  
"Laaaaannnnnnaaaaa…" Adine Celosia called sweetly.  
"Deeeeeennnnnniiiieeeee…"  
"WHA!" Adine screamed jumping on Lana's back with all her strength.  
Gasping and laughing, Lana attempted to unhitch Adine from her back.  
"You. Suck. Balls." She panted.  
Giggling Denie let go of Lana, and tried to project some form of dignity to the onlookers. Lana gave her a once over; Adine was pretty with dark ebony skin and dye blonde hair that was normally a sandy brown, her eyes were a bright emerald green with a pale silver circle around the iris with naturally ruby red Maybelline colored lips.  
Grinning ear to ear Lana twirled in a small circle, Adine got an eye full of the standard uniform- beige slacks with a navy blue and red scarf belt, a navy blazer that had the schools Phoenix on the left breast pocket, and to top it off she gave the outfit a pair of dark blue Jimmy Choo's and a shoulder bag from Gucci. Her hair, a dark brown, was tied up. Lana made sure to strike a pose for Adine after.  
"Well?"  
"Perfect, as always." Adine smirked. "Me?"  
Looking down at Adine's feet up to her shoulders, she wore a Navy blue, red and gray plaid skirt and blazer as part of her uniform but had her deep blue blazer open showing off a purple spaghetti strap shirt that was showing more skin than covering and BeBe tote.  
"Bea-ut-i-ful." Lana cooed drawing the word out.  
Linking arms they started the long trek down the hall to History and Math.  
"Where's Matt?" Lana questioned. Matt was Adine's current boyfriend, he was a little on the tall side with blonde hair and pale brown eyes and slightly chubby, not fat but losing five pounds wouldn't hurt.  
"Don't know, don't care," Adine cocked her head to the side "skip with me?"  
"Can't, text me during math _darling_."  
Adine walked off laughing and waving to Lana.  
Lana dropped her shoulder bag to the ground and flopped into her seat waiting for Conri to get to class or a text telling her he wasn't coming, he'd been doing that a lot lately. More people started filing in; Jena Dredner, Peter Watins and other bottom feeders that didn't she didn't need.  
"Hey." A deep voice said behind her.  
"Hiya," Lana said spinning around with a smile plastered on her face.  
Conri leaned down and kissed her before sitting down and leaning against the wall in his chair. Conri Luz had been her boyfriend for a year now and their parents all knew that they would be promised to each other next year and married by 18 to form the strongest Council of High Knights leaders any had seen in over five hundred years.  
Lana's parents, Daren and Kora Shade, were the current leaders for the past 40 years and both couldn't wait to let their only child have leadership and retire.  
Conri was 6 months older, the first born in the council and should by all rights be the next leader but the rules had changed when Lana was born, saying that the leaders child by right should have leadership.  
Conri was perfect, at least to her anyway. He had sand colored hair with natural blonde highlights and large eyes the color of the mercury, his mouth always seemed to smile even when he was bored, Lana hoped he thought she was just as pretty.  
_You're beautiful_, said a voice in her head.  
She glared at Conri and flipped him off, he just sat there laughing. _The problem_, she thought pushing him from her mind,_ with a vampire boyfriend is you can't get any privacy.  
_Mrs. Mackey stepped up to the board and began to write complicated and somewhat retarded math problems, really who _needs_ to know how to find two sides of a triangle, if you can't just measure them than something's wrong. Mrs. Mackey was a small plump woman with graying hair tied in a bun and squinty eyes hiding behind a pair of eighty's glasses. She was fairly quiet and had to practically scream to be heard. Lana stared at the triangles and _x_'s. _Well this will be _fun, Lana thought.  
…

Lana groaned as she exited math class, a terrible, gut wrenchingly awful class. Conri smiled and leaned down to kiss her head and wrapped his free arm around her waist.  
``Lunch?" he questioned.  
"Def. I need some _food_." She moaned. Lana didn't bother to elaborate to Conri; he knew what food she meant.  
The Café was a giant Starbucks. The walls were practically non-existent; there were large windows in place to substitute, there were also long _L_ shaped sofas in the corners' and a fire place in the center; surrounding that you had groups tables for six or more. The café was more of a hang out spot than a place to eat lunch, to even get food you had to go behind the wall at the back to order, the wall itself had graffiti of names for the graduating class for the past three years. The ceiling had a large Phoenix painted of it with swirling smoke around it.  
Lana linked arms with Conri spotting their group waiting in the far back corner that got hit with the most sun. She looked up at Conri and asked if he wanted something while she got her food.  
"Nah, I'm gonna go get a spot with the guys, hurry up though," he told her.  
Nodding Lana went in search of her food. When the lunch lady saw her approach she grimaced and Lana rolled her eyes; ten years ago the Vampire Council revealed itself to humans, and some like the old grumpy lunch lady didn't care for Lana's kind or their "eating" habits.  
"One bag, please." Lana requested.  
The woman gave her a once over then turned to get her food for her. Lana didn't like this woman she was tall and thin with black hair and beady blue eyes and a sharp pointed nose, for obvious reasons people called her Bird Beak and made cawing noises when she snapped at someone who asked for a bit more on their plate.  
The woman pinched the bag by the corner and pretty much threw it at Lana. _ Wow, aren't you nice?_ She thought. Lana walked over to the small edge counter, she was better than most when she fed at school, by dumping the bag in a hard metal water bottle so people didn't have to see.  
As she headed towards their usual spot Lana saw Kadir Archard, Mira Hyacinth, Adine, Kyros Hyacinth, and Conri waiting.  
They all waved all laughed calling her over. Lana flopped down onto the white sofa and smiled. Her group had been together for forever, since birth they all were born in the same year being only at most six months apart in age. Kadir was the second oldest, being only two days younger than Conri, he had brown hair the fell across his brown eyes that seemed to force you to look him in the eye, Lana's favorite part of him was his smile-it was mocking, like he was always laughing at you. Kadir was group person, he liked being around others but didn't care for talking, for girls he was "loose" always flirting and smiling and touching arms to get their attention. Kyros was the middle child, twin of Mira. He had black hair, slashed at the side-emo style- and thin black rimmed glasses hiding blue eyes, he had a lip piercing that most deemed "edgy" but had really been a dare from Adine. Kyros was quiet; he preferred to listen to his music and practice his bass rather than be seen in a mall. Finally there was Mira. Mira's name meant "sea" which was a good description of her personality, she reflected what people wanted to see, and she rarely showed her true colors to anyone. Mira looked just like her older brother Kyros, her black hair was stick straight and had light streaks of icy blue that matched her eyes. When she smiled people threw themselves at her feet.  
"Heyyyyyy," Lana cooed smiling at them.  
"Wassup princess?" Kadir grinned throwing his arm around her shoulders. Lana smiled and told him about the grouchy lunch lady.  
"Some people have no manners." Mira stated snottily. She was ripping a blood bag open with her teeth, she was earning a few stares from people around the room.  
"So, you're party tomorrow. Are we leaving after this to shop for outfits or do I need to go alone?" Adine questioned. The guys groaned and rolled their eyes, Lana knew what was coming, a chorus of questions on why they can't just wear something from their closets.  
Conri looked at Lana expectantly, "Do _I_ need to go?".  
The girls all shook their heads. _Thank God_, Kadir projected. Lana spun around at looked at him, _Watch it, or I'll make you come with us shoe shopping,_ she shot back.  
"No you won't, you don't have that mean of a heart to put us through that torture." Kyros said out loud.  
The conversations went on about how the girls could never make up their mind and how the boys were just as much a part of this and blah blah blah. Lana kept looking at Mira, was it just her imagination or did she have the look on her face that said she was waiting for something. _She's been avoiding me, and Adine said something about her being distant lately, maybe something's wrong? _Lana watched Mira for a second longer, then thinking to herself that she was a stalker looked away.  
When the bell finally rang everyone grabbed their bags and hung around until the café cleared out a bit they said their good-byes and dialed Morris for a ride to the mall.  
Morris had been the Shade's driver ever since Lana could remember, he was old with grey hair and creeper mustache, but he drove her everywhere so Lana couldn't complain. When he pulled up in the white Range Rover Sport the girls hopped in.  
"Hi, Morris." They chanted together. In response he smiled and waved in the mirror.  
"To the mall ladies?" He asked. They nodded.  
Waiting until the truck was in motion Lana pulled out her IPhone 4S and texted Adine. Mind reading was great but everyone liked _some_ privacy.  
**LaLaCutes: ****What's wrong with Mira?  
****Denie_Baby:**** Did you check the chat logs?  
****LaLaCutes: ****No, I was busy. Just tell me what's up with her, 'k?  
**Lana looked up when she got no reply and saw Denie chewing on her nails watching out the window, no phone in sight. Sighing Lana put her cell away. The ride to the mall was silent except for the music blasting from the speakers. When they finally got there Lana told their driver to come back in around four, which left two and a half hours to get the perfect dress and shoes for the second biggest event in her life. The girls walked talking about random stuff from their classes, annoying kids, brutal teachers and who they thought should drop dead. Looking across the sidewalk to an old man strutting his stuff wearing a sweater vest and dress pants with orange crocs and more hair for eyebrows and a mustache than was on his head. _Can you say ewe?_ Lana heard from Mira.  
Giggling Lana pulled out her phone and sent a group message.  
**LaLaCutes:**** I mustache you a question...but I'll shave it for later.  
****MiRrOrMiRrOr: ****I want to hair it now!  
****Denie_Baby: ****Can eyebrows your computer?  
**Lana was choking on held in laughter as they passed the old man; once he was passed they burst into hysterics.  
"'I mustache you…' _really_ Lana?" Mira demanded smiling widely.  
Lana just continued to giggle as they approached the Yorkdale Shopping Center. The mall was huge; it had over 250 stores and food court that was practically the size of half the school.  
The girls linked arms, wedding style and walked towards the double doors of the mall. As they stepped inside the oversized building a nice breeze greeted them.  
"Guess first," Lana cried.  
"No way, I want to go _upstairs_ first." Mira pouted  
Lana looked at Denie and they both rolled their eyes, Mira had the hot's for a guy working at West 49, and at this point it was sad to see her so hung up on him, she didn't even know his_ name_.  
Lana stared at Mira for a second before holding out her hand, "Rock, paper, scissors."  
Mira held out a fist, "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"  
"Owned." Lana grinned at Mira, "Always scissors."  
Mira rolled her eyes and looked away, Lana just shrugged. Mira was a sore loser, she would be pouting for the rest of the day now but Lana didn't really care, not her fault that Mira couldn't take some friendly competition.  
They started the trek to Guess while talking about random things that had happened throughout the morning; Mira, almost always the most talkative stayed silent the whole walk there, and Lana kept getting the 'I'm pissed off but I'm not going to tell you, so I get more attention' vibe from her.  
When they got to the store Lana made a beeline for the dress rack, there were lots for upcoming proms, and graduations. Mira stalked towards the accessories, while Adine went towards her personally new favorite-sequin tops. Lana pulled dresses at random, two cocktail dresses-knee length, two prom dresses-floor length; one was metallic silver, and finally a black dress that should have been classified as a shirt. _Mom will _never_ let me wear this, but she doesn't need to know I tried it on._ Lana grinned and signaled to the girls to come to the dressing rooms with her.  
Once inside Lana grabbed a cocktail dress from the pile; it was a pale blue dress, with a tight corset top that laced up and a ball gown like skirt with silver flecks on it. Lana snorted quietly, hating the dress and stepped outside the stall.  
Adine went into hysterics when she caught sight of the outfit and Mira smirked widely.  
"That bad?"  
Adine, still giggling attempted to speak: "Can you say 'Vegas baby!'?"  
Lana rolled her eyes and turned back into the stall. The next one she tried on, Lana knew would be the winner. It was a one shoulder, ¾ sleeve dress with scrunched up sides in black, there were small beads coming of the string to scrunch it up and went to almost her knees. Lana loved it.  
When she stepped out Adine and Mira's jaw dropped.  
"_Wow." _Adine whispered  
Mira just stared at her with wide, jealous eyes.  
"Mine." Lana declared smiling ear to ear like a moron.  
She tossed the dresses into a random pile and went to the check out with the girls. Adine bought a deep purple shirt/dress and black tights, Mira got the silver floor length prom dress that made her look like a queen.  
The sales girl looked a little over twenty one with a pushed up nose like a bulldog, which had to be fake, and bleached blonde hair with dark roots, her face was to pale to be considered "porcelain" or nice in anyway, and she had way to much black liner on her brown eyes. Her name tag said "Sylvie Stats ass. Man." Lana tried to hide her laughter and put the dress on the counter and digging through her hand bag for her cards.  
"Um, sweetie?" the snotty girl said, "I think you read this wrong, its 180.00$ not 18$"  
"Yea, and clearly you think, I'm stupid, I _know how much it costs_." Lana snapped slamming her visa on the counter, smiling wide enough to show the tips of her fangs. It got the desired reaction and the girl, if possible, paled even more and quickly swiped her card.  
"Please sign here Mr. Shade." The girl said grimacing.  
**  
**


End file.
